I'd give it all up for you
by TheAlpaca'sSubmarineSandwich
Summary: How will the team react when the Queen is kidnapped? Will one of the team give up the life they love to save the Queen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Fan fiction so please be nice with constructive criticism. **

**And I don't own Mi High or any of the characters. **

Zoe walked into school 15 minutes early on a Monday morning, at least she liked Mondays. Unknowingly she was walking a couple of meters in front of Dan. Silently, Dan speed walked up behind her and tapped his hands on her shoulders. "Ah", Zoe screamed quietly knowing it would be the boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Zoe turned round quickly to see the face she had been longing to see for the entire weekend. "Dan, you scared me half to death", Zoe said before giggling in the way Dan loved. She looked down at her feet quickly and looked back up into Dan's eyes. He stared back. But without their knowledge Melissa was omniscient of the entire greeting. Suddenly Dan realized that both he and Zoe had been stood, staring into each other's eyes for some time so he snatched Zoe's bag out of her hand and pulled her arm to take her into registration where they would meet Aneisha and Tom. It looked very sweet but it could be seen as absolutely ridiculous, especially to Melissa who was glaring at them out of the window. Why wasn't it her with Dan? Why wasn't he carrying her bag and always calling her a 'princess'? This just really wasn't fair.

After Mr McNab had called the register Tom was woken out of the magical land of the latest Blade Quest book to find his pencil communicator flashing. He glanced over to Aneisha who nodded to him and slipped out of the classroom unnoticed. The others soon followed. They rushed to the lift disguised as the caretaker's storeroom; Aneisha pulled the light switch to the side and placed her thumb on the scanner to open the door. They walked in and before they knew it they were dressed in their trendy black spy outfits and walked out of the lift one by one. Taking the lead, Aneisha stepped out and looked at Frank who had a worried look on his face. "Frank, what's wrong?" she asked, anxious to see what was going on.

"Team", began Frank, "we have a serious situation here", he started to explain looking at them as if he'd just seen a ghost. "The Queen has been kidnapped." With widened eyes and a hand over his mouth, Dan exclaimed, removing his hand, "What? When?"

"How?" Zoe joined in on the inquisition.

"Well, that's what I want you 4 to find out. We know it was definitely Korps though. We received a video message; goodness knows how they got MI 9's contact information." Frank explained clicking on the computer to show a picture of the Krime Minister, he pressed play and the video began: "Ah hello MI 9. Now I think we need to make a deal. We both have something of each other's." She stepped out of the way and pointed towards the Queen. "Now, we won't hurt old Lizzie here, if", 'there was always an if' Tom thought, "You meet us at our chosen address, at our allocated time and on our terms." The Krime Minister started to list her demands, "Firstly you will bring V95 to this address: 48 King's Avenue at 7 PM tomorrow night. You _will_ be there with V95 if you know what's good for you...and Queenie." She began to laugh evilly and the recording stopped.

"What are we going to do then?" Asked Zoe with a tearful expression, but not lifting her eyes from looking at the ground. Dan looked over at her, "We aren't going to let them have Zoe." He told them sternly, Zoe gave a small smile and looked up, directly at Dan, and said, and "You have to let me go" she said quietly.

"Zoe, no. I won't let you do this, I..." Dan hesitated and stared at the floor breathing heavily, "I can't...I can't let you go." Zoe took 3 paces over to Dan,

"Dan, you know I wouldn't do this willingly, but the Queen is in danger, I have to do this." Zoe gave a small smile and took a deep breath, Dan took her hand. "Team we still have today and tomorrow to figure this out before we have to start thinking about _pretending _to give them Zoe." Frank noted reassuringly. "We definitely won't give her to them though." Dan stated, he wasn't going to be swayed. Frank shook his head with a small smile even though he knew that Zoe may be right, Korps wouldn't be easy to trick, so they may have to consider giving up one of the team to get the Queen back.

Suddenly his phone started bleeping and he picked it up and started talking to Stella. Still holding Zoe's hand, Dan took the other one and stared deeply into her eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered sternly. Tom and Aneisha watched them, half smiling to themselves knowing that Dan would do anything to protect Zoe. Zoe was about to pull Dan into a hug when Frank came back. "Team I have another mission for you, there is going to be a black and white ball at Buckingham Palace, the Korps kidnappers will probably be there. I need you Dan, Aneisha and Zoe to go there and check it out, but remember to blend in. This may involve dancing and definitely socializing." Aneisha looked at Frank with glee at the chance of getting Dr Drama out. "Oh and one last thing ", said Frank, "Don't take your masks off for a second!"

"Where are the costumes?" Aneisha asked, still very excited about the chance to get into some disguises but upset knowing that her best friend was in danger. "Stella has told me they are on their way to us right now."

(10 minutes later)

Frank picked up his phone to see a text from Stella, "They're here". Frank ran to the lift to get the costumes from Stella who was waiting outside. "Do you need hel-"Dan tried to be helpful but Frank was in the lift and the doors were almost closed by the time he had got the third word out of his mouth.

(3 minutes later)

Frank and Stella came up the lift with two boxes holding the three outfits in the one Frank was holding and the three masks in the box Stella was holding. Frank laid the box carefully on the floor and opened the box; Aneisha took out a black dress with a white ribbon around the waist and short but poofy sleeves just covering her shoulders. "Cool" she exclaimed, Zoe pulled out a white dress with a black ribbon around the waist and a simple but elegant black pattern on it. It had three quarter length sleeves and lace coming out of them. "Wow", Zoe smiled, "It's beautiful". Dan pulled out a black suit out from the bottom with a white shirt and a black bow tie. 'Simple', he thought 'but Spy-like' he grinned at that thought. The three teens went to get changed while Tom got out a packet of biscuits and a comic.

A few minutes later the three came out in their outfits, Aneisha and Zoe not getting changed in the same part of HQ as Dan, looked at his outfit, he looked back and mainly stared at Zoe, "Wow", he said, "You look amazing." Zoe smiled and Aneisha rolled her eyes with a large smile spreading out across her face. Stella pulled the lid off of the box she had carried in and inside were three beautiful masks. They all had black straps that had to be tied around the head (the teens couldn't have worn a mask with a stick that you held onto or what would be the point of wearing one in the first place if it was to hide your identity?) One was black with white lace that layered the edges of the mask, and it had black glitter around the eyes, "Dibs", Aneisha said as she picked it up and put it on. The one next to it was black and white again (hence the expression a 'Black and White Ball'), but this one was clearly for a boy as it was not as detailed, it had one half white with black patterns in thread around it and the other half black with white patterns in thread around it. The last was Zoe's. It was white with a black oriental pattern surrounding the outsides. It truly was beautiful and it matched her dress. She was about to put it on when Dan, who was already wearing his own mask, took Zoe's out of her hands. She opened her mouth to speak but Dan had stepped behind her and was ever so gently placing the mask over her head. When the mask was on Zoe turned to face Dan, "Thanks", she spoke quietly in appreciation. Dan placed the index finger of his right hand on her lips and spoke softly, "Since you look like a princess I figured you should be treated as one." As he said this his finger slipped away and, yet again, the two teenagers were left standing inches away from each other and staring into each other's eyes.

"Team, we'd better go, the Ball starts in half an hour." Frank said, pausing his conversation with Stella to see the disappointed expressions on Tom and Aneisha's faces. Of course they had been observing Dan and Zoe for the entire time they had been lost in each other's eyes, and they were disappointed and slightly annoyed at Frank's perfect timing, because they knew Dan and Zoe would've moved in the inches separating their lips from locking if they'd had another minute to explore each other's eyes. Completely oblivious to the faces of Aneisha and Tom and also the fact that Dan and Zoe would have been kissing in the next 60 seconds or less if she had kept Frank talking, Stella made a phone call to the driver of an MI 9 van which was currently parked outside of the school's property, not to draw any attention to itself, to tell him that everyone was ready and would be out shortly. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked rhetorically whilst smiling. She, Dan and the girls walked into the lift, leaving Tom and Frank in HQ.

When they walked out of the storeroom cupboard they had to dodge everyone in the school to get out of the building swiftly, and without being noticed. Somehow, they managed it and got into the van which was waiting for them outside of the school.

**Hey, hope everyone enjoyed it, thank you for reading it, as I said I'm a beginner so please leave constructive criticism. Please, please, please review. I love you all!**

**Oh and really sorry to say this but I may not have chapters as long as this when I update it, it's just it was the first chapter to I thought I should just make it huge. :P Next chapter should be out soon.**

**Much love to everyone who read it and I'm sending invisible cookies to everyone who reviews. **

**Karen xxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sorry, I know I'm evil, haven't updated for aaaaaages because of school and I went on a school trip to London (amazing) but I got really lovely reviews, thank you to:**

**Lolfish72539**

**The Indie Flower**

**Gladrags2012**

**Llamasinflyingtractors**

**Doctorwhofan4eva **

**And **

**Clozey**

**Hope you enjoyed the cookies. J **

**Enjoy this chapter. Love you all.**

**BTW, I even watched Victorian dancing on youtube and researched MPs and Lords. Xxxxx **

It was around 5pm when Zoe, Dan and Aneisha made a spectacular entrance. Zoe was in the middle of the other two as the servants opened the doors to a group of about 150 people, who didn't take any notice of them anyway, plus an orchestra playing jolly music. "Okay guys", said Aneisha, "everyone know their characters?"

"For the thousandth time, YES!" Dan exclaimed but in a whisper so no one could overhear their conversation. "I am Jack Turner, the baroness of Camden's son" **(BTW a combo of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner I ADORE Pirates of the Caribbean.) **"Zoe is Lady Alice Hattersley, a Lord's daughter", **(combo of Alice and Mad Hatter (had to add 'sley' coz there was no MP with the surname: Hatter) guess what else I love... If you couldn't guess it was Alice in Wonderland, the new one with Johnny Depp in especially.) **"And you are Lauren Cameron the Prime minister's long lost niece." **(Lauren and Claudine from Britannia High) **Aneisha nodded with a smug smile on her face as she tortured Dan with Dr Drama, he absolutely loathed disguises. Zoe caught on to this and decided to tease Dan a little more, "So erm, who am I again, Dan?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly to her left, whilst looking up at the left in confusion. Dan rolled his eyes with a smile; he loved it when Zoe teased him playfully. He knew she'd never try to hurt his feelings with it though. "So", he started turning to face the crowds of people who were completely ignoring the three spies, just doing what normal people (the posh) did at black and white balls. The three teens walked slowly down the steps maintaining their lady/gentleman-like characters.

"Okay team, socialize, find out what you can about the kidnapping, try and talk to as many people as you can, good luck." Frank encouraged them through their earpieces.

"Okay, you two, go over there and talk to that group of  
people, I'll go over here." Aneisha said. The others nodded, about to walk off. "No wait." Aneisha summoned them back. "Link arms."

"Why?" Dan asked, he liked the idea but was slightly confused by it.

"If you two pretend to be dating you can build up stronger characters." Aneisha explained smiling.

"Oh okay", Zoe said linking her left arm through Dan's right arm. The couple walked slowly through the gaps that didn't contain people socializing and arrived at a group containing 2 couples of around 50 year olds. As Dan and Zoe walked up to them the conversation turned from politics to crime. "Yes there has been quite a lot of crime ever since the Queen has been kidnapped, Walter." Said one woman. Zoe and Dan turned to each other with widened eyes. "I thought no one else knew." Zoe exclaimed in a whisper, pulling Dan away from the group of people. "Me too. How did everyone else find out, it wasn't on the news or anything." Dan replied, just as horrified, this was giving England's security a bad name. Zoe was staring at the floor with the nail of her left thumb in her mouth, her face pictured worry. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Alice", Dan said softly, seeing the terror on Zoe's face, but she was too lost in thoughts of how she may lose her job and everything else for that matter, if the whole of Britain, the whole of the world knew that she had failed her job to protect the Queen. To protect Britain. "Alice", Dan said a little louder, not to be heard by anybody though. "Alice", he sighed and pulled his pretend girlfriend's chin up with his index finger of his right hand so he could see her face. "It'll all be okay", Dan reassured; lifting his finger away from Zoe's chin, only to put his hand gently on her cheek. Zoe took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded in a half-hearted agreement. Dan pulled Zoe into a hug and whispered into her ear, "What's the worst that could happen? We're spies aren't we?" Zoe smiled at this. Her arms were around his neck and his arms wrapped around her lower back.

Suddenly, the music stopped playing. "Ladies and Gentlemen." The instructor of the orchestra began. "Now for the highlight of our evening we invite you to step onto the dance floor." Zoe pulled away from the safest place she knew and looked around to the dance floor. "Dan, Zoe, you two should dance; you can get a good view of the room and everyone else in it while you're dancing and Aneisha, you can continue talking to people. Aneisha looked at Dan and Zoe, sorry, Alice and Jack as they walked to the dance floor. The women lined up on the west side of the room, facing their partners who were a meter away on the east. The men bowed and the women curtsied. 'Well this should be fun' Dan thought sarcastically. After the men and women greeted each other through dance they stepped closer together and the men, including Dan, put their right arms on the women's backs while the women put their left hand on the men's right shoulder, the free hand of both genders meeting their partners with a tight grip. Dan looked at Zoe's face, she seemed to be smiling, enjoying it. 'You really just can't help but love Zoe to bits. She's so beautiful. Her fiery auburn hair, her green catlike eyes. I really am in love with her.' Dan almost stopped concentrating on the dancing while he was in the world known as Zoe's eyes... again. Luckily for him Zoe was leading, she'd never danced before but Frank showed Dan, Aneisha and herself on the way to Buckingham Palace, to be prepared in case they did have to dance. She remembered every step, every movement, but Dan wasn't helping, he didn't even seem to be concentrating, how could she completely take the lead and be the source of visual for the mission? "Jack." She whispered.

"Hm?" 'Jack' replied.

"Are you even concentrating? You seem to be in a world of your own. How can I take the lead in dancing, practically carry you around and get on with the mission, looking at everyone and the entire room?" She was still whispering but her voice was harsher and she sounded quite angry for herself. She found dancing hard anyway, let alone Victorian dancing, carrying another person and also watching out for everything in the mission as well. "Sorry", Dan spoke meekly and tried concentrating more whilst looking round. 'I hope Aneisha's doing better than we are.' Zoe thought out loud (though it wasn't loud, it was still a whisper.)

Meanwhile, Aneisha was talking to plenty of people. She hadn't found anyone suspicious yet who wasn't dancing. Of course if she was dancing she could only talk to one person whilst spinning and swishing around, like Dan and Zoe. But at least they were on visual. "Nice to meet you." She greeted a young man, about 18 as he was on his own. He looked quite smart, not evil or villan-like at all. But then again, this was the reason to be more careful, the ones you expect the least to come up and attack you are the ones that probably will. "Oh hello." The young man said in a soft voice. "Lauren Cameron, how do you do?" Aneisha said in a polite voice.

"Robbie Nicolson",** (Georgia Nicolson books, Louise Rennison is AMAZING!)** he replied bowing. He seemed very pleasant, he was obviously not a criminal but he was the only one left who wasn't dancing that Aneisha hadn't squeezed all of the information she could out of. She was awestruck by his pearly white smile, his combed but slightly gelled mousy brown hair and cyan eyes. He just looked so perfect. His mask hid none of his complete and utter physical perfection. Aneisha couldn't think of anything to say. 'Come on Neish you're an actress, pull yourself together!' Robbie wasn't fazed by Aneisha just staring into his eyes, with a blank expression on her face. He just smiled. "So why aren't you dancing?" He asked politely, snapping Aneisha out of her day dreams. "Oh because I couldn't find a partner, my friends over there are dancing." She pointed to Dan and Zoe as the couple span, Robbie got a good view of the back of Dan's head, and then he saw Zoe, her hair was a big giveaway of who she really was and her lips were so beautiful, especially in the way she smiled. He had always loved her. "What are their names?" Robbie asked making conversation.

"Alice Hattersley and Jack Turner. Jack is the son of the Baroness of Camden and Alice is a Lord's daughter." Just as she said that the music stopped and everybody stopped dancing. Dan and Zoe walked over to Aneisha and her new friend. "Alice, Jack, meet Robbie." Aneisha said, gesturing towards Robbie. He was mainly staring at Zoe, but glanced at Dan every so often to not give himself away. "I'm just gonna go to the toilets, I'll be back in a minute." Robbie said and walked through some doors that lead to a toilet.

"Right, there was no one suspicious-looking dancing and nothing suspicious in the room. But earlier there were some people talking and they mentioned the Queen being kidnapped, I thought no one else knew." Dan paused. "What did you get?" Dan continued speaking to Aneisha.

"I'm just gonna go to the loo, I'll be back in a minute." Zoe said whilst giving a smile.

"Are you safe going on your own? I mean Korps are on the lookout for you and-"He was cut off by a soft kiss on his lips.

"You worry too much." Zoe said. "I'll be fine, keep talking with Aneisha. And I can get visual of the corridors." Dan was still quite shocked from the kiss he had just received from the love of his life, but he managed a small smile without fainting.

Zoe walked out of the door of the ballroom and into a nearby toilet. When she came out she was pulled to one side and her arms were tied behind her by one person and he mouth was gagged at the same time by another. The one gagging her was Robbie! She tried to shout out but she couldn't make a sound because of the gag. Her arms were tied and she was being pulled by the two men down the corridor. There were no guards about. So Robbie stopped, with that both his team mate and Zoe and pulled her mask off. He placed a small kiss on her lips and pulled his mask off as well. Zoe was so surprised to see an old 'friend'. In other words another Korps agent. Leo. He was about to speak but there was a sound of people not too far behind them so he whispered "Come on" and Zoe was dragged out of the building via small, quiet corridors, with no people. You'd think Buckingham Palace would be more guarded, especially with the Queen being kidnapped and everything. But apparently not.

**Sorry if this hasn't got much spy stuff in it, it's like 12 at night though so I'm a little tired. Love you all. **

**Review please to get brownies. J xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated for so long. It's been really hectic with school and everything though, I've really just been so busy. Please forgive me. (Brings out a plate of cookies.)**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy. J Xxxx**

"Where's Zoe?" Dan's words didn't hide his anxiety. "I thought she was only going to the toilet. It doesn't take her 15 minutes does it?"

(Back in the van)

"Frank. Frank, Zoe's communicator is off." Tom said with similar emotions to Dan. Except these emotions were no where near as distressed at Tom wasn't madly in love with her.

"Dan, Aneisha, go search for Zoe. Her communicator's off." Frank spoke down the microphone to the two agents remaining in the ballroom.

"I knew something was wrong." Dan said quietly, grabbing Aneisha's arm and running through the double doors towards where Zoe went to go to the toilet.

The two agents ran through another set of double doors. "We should split up; it will give us more chance of getting Zoe back." Aneisha said.

"Aneisha, no." Tom exclaimed. "We've already lost Zoe; I can't lose you as well." He paused. "Either of you."

Frank was checking through the security cameras he had made Tom hack into. "Oh no."

"What? What? What is it Frank?" Dan had tears dripping from his eyes now, Aneisha hadn't noticed as he was silently dying inside at the loss of the dearest person to him on Earth.

"Dan, Aneisha, go to the back doors. IMMEDIATELY!" Tom was shocked that Frank was so worried he was actually shouting now.

(Back at Buckingham Palace)

Dan pushed the doors open, not even bothering to wipe the tears that were falling from under his mask to his chin. Aneisha still hadn't noticed. The pair of them ran through the Palace, which earned them strange looks from servants and guards, and actually, everyone that was in Buckingham Palace. This was the most respected place in the country and two youngsters were running around like lunatics. Suspicious, very suspicious. One guard stopped them. "What are you two doing?"

"Please, his girlfriend's been kidnapped." Aneisha tried to explain.

"Ha, you expect me to believe that do you?"

"Really, I swear we aren't lying!" Dan tried to sound respectful and dignified but his face streamed with tears and his voice went high pitched.

"I think you two were involved in the kidnapping." Said the guard who was around 6ft 6. Tall and big. Terrifying! He pulled the masks off the teenagers before they could prevent him from seeing their faces.

"No I swear we're trying to solve the case but we really have to go to get our friend. She's in so much trouble." Aneisha was trying to use her acting skills to get out of the situation but didn't realize what she was doing to Dan.

"What do you mean _you're _trying to solve the case? What are you? MI 9? Hahaha." Said the first guard, there were 2 others but they seemed like they were mute.

"Yes!" Dan and Aneisha exclaimed in union.

"Ha course."

"Please.I have to help her." Dan was trying to get out of a guards grip. He would've used his speciality: Parkour. But he was too weak at the thought of Zoe being in danger.

"Hahaha. Course you do. Take them to a cell." The two were being dragged to a dark cell in the Palace.

"You know what the punishment for treason is don't you?" Said one of the guards. They couldn't have been mute then.

"Please we are not trying to hurt the Queen we are trying to help. We need to get Zoe." Dan shouted back to the guards who walked away smugly after they had thrown the two teens into the cells.

"Dan, there's no use. Frank will help."

"Frank we're in a cell in Buckingham Palace, please explain that we are MI9 and get us out of here." Aneisha spoke into a special bracelet she had so she could talk back to the base. Dan had a special watch which he had been communicating with Frank and Tom through earlier. Zoe had a slightly different one to Aneisha's as if they had the same, people may have become suspicious. (After all they were supposed to be rich and have the most unique and posh accessories.)

Dan was sat on the floor with his knees bent and his head on his knees, his hands covering his face to hide his tears from Aneisha. He was supposed to be the man, the strength of the two genders. But in this case Aneisha knew she was going to have to fill that position. She sat next to Dan and put an arm around him. "She'll be OK. Everything's gonna be alright."

(Back at the van)

"Right." Frank sighed. "This team gets into even more trouble than Oscar, Rose and Carrie. I thought that wasn't even possible."

"What? What's wrong Frank?" Tom asked.

"They were caught running in the Palace and now they are in a prison cell because one of the guards thought it looked suspicious, probably. I'll be back in about 15 minutes, OK. Stay here, get Stella over here. She was supposed to be here anyway where is she?"

"I don't need baby sitting." Tom scowled at Frank

"I'm not risking losing you as well Tom, just do it." Frank just wasn't in the mood for messing around like this.

He walked out of the van, leaving Tom with the van driver who was getting a drink.

(In the cell)

Suddenly a guard opened the cell, with Frank and said, "You're free to go, it seems there was a misunderstanding. Apologies, he handed them the masks. They walked out of the small, dark cell, relieved to be out of the earthly hell. Well what they thought it was. What they didn't know was that Zoe was experiencing worse than the earthly hell.

Frank, Dan and Aneisha walked up to the van, Stella wasn't there. 'Tom and his pride.' Thought Frank. They walked into the van in what seemed like slow motion, only to find that neither Tom or the van driver were there. "Oh no", Said Frank as he saw the scratch marks on the door.

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. Got cookies for everyone who has been reviewing so that is:**

**Guest**

**Zoelook-a-like**

**MihighFan13 **

**MiHighNo.1Fan**

**Gladrags2012**

**Doctorwhofan4eva**

**And llamasinflyingtractors **

**Hopefully I can update a bit sooner next time.**

**Oh and if anyone didn't know, the punishment for treason is death. **

**Love you all. And I shall be sending fairy cakes to everyone who reviews so please do. J**

**Love Karen. xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I am sooooooo sorry but you know I just can't fit everything in, especially now with school being back and my exams coming up. Oh and by the way not gonna be updating from the 25****th**** for a few weeks. So please just bear with (In Tilly voice from Miranda. No not funny? Well... yeah I'm just not funny.) Please review, I just absolutely adore all the lovely comments and I would like some ideas please via PM 'cuz through my own experience I find it easier to tell someone else where the story should go than to actually write my own. And you lot have better ideas than me anyway. This will probably be a bit shorter than usual. Sorry. Love you all. Oh and some mini eggs for the people who review. Luuuuurve you all. Oh and thanks for reading so far, it means a **

**This is kind of a filler. Hope you enjoy anyway. Xxxxxx**

Frank leapt into the van. "Tom. Tom. Where are you?" He started frantically calling to him when he clearly wasn't there.

"I never really trusted that driver." Aneisha pointed out.

"And you didn't think to tell us that before?" Frank exclaimed quite angrily because this was the second team member he'd lost in just over an hour. He calmed down when he saw Aneisha disappointed with herself.

"Look," He began in a softer tone, "Your instinct on someone is the best we have. I mean look, you never trusted that news reporter,Jenny Lane, the disguise the Crime minister used and now we know she is completely and utterly evil."

Aneisha looked up at Frank and gave a half smile. "I just thought it was nothing. I...I wasn't really sure."

"You need to be a bit more confident in your instincts Aneisha." Frank said cheering her up a bit.

"Look I understand that this could be however important to you but if you haven't realized we are missing not only Zoe but also Tom now. So plan?" Dan pressurized looking at Frank for the mental blueprints of what they were going to do to get the genius and the girl he loved...the girl that kissed him.

"Right, well what we really need to do is phone Stella for backup." Frank began.

"Have we got time? I mean Zoe could be wired up to some machine by now." Dan said, clearly worried...again...about the same girl.

"Dan that's the best bet we have. Besides we don't know where Zoe is. Or where Tom is for that matter." Aneisha pointed out, and looked up at Frank for his approval, at which he smiled.

"Well they're more than likely going to be together." Frank said. "Okay, so I'll call Stella, Aneisha try and get a hold of Tom, Dan, try and get a hold of Zoe by phone or communicator or whatever, I don't care just try whatever you have."

"Okay". The two teens chorused.

Frank picked up his phone out of his pocket and started calling Stella. Dan picked up a communicator and tried to contact Zoe. Hopefully she'll be able to hear me with her earpiece... If she was still wearing it. If it hadn't been taken away from her so that there was no way of communication for her. "Please answer me. Please answer me. Please." Dan was muttering to himself. Aneisha noticed this and made a small smile to herself. She knew he was having a hard time coping with the fact that Zoe, the girl he'd had a crush on for ages, had been kidnapped. She also knew that he was coping with it much worse than he was letting on. Being the master of disguises made you able to tell when someone was bluffing about their feelings or not.

"Come on Tom." She started muttering to herself.

After about 15 minutes Frank came back, "Okay guys if you can't get a hold of them then just stop for the time being." He saw the teary look on Dan's face. "We are definitely _not_ giving up on them though." Dan gave a half hearted smile and looked away so no one could see the tears streaming down his face. "We also have some new recruits who are going to help us." Dan and Aneisha looked up. There was a knock at the door.

"Will this be them now?" Asked Aneisha. Frank nodded and opened the door to reveal his old team: Carrie, Oscar and Rose.

"Hi Frank." Said the short girl with chocolate coloured skin that matched her chocolate coloured eyes.

"Carrie, we were just talking about you three. You got here quickly." Frank said, joyfully at seeing his old team but still with a hint of sadness at the loss of one of his new team.

"Well, you know, it is an emergency." Oscar said.

"And we really wanted to meet the new team." Carrie added rather unprofessionally, earning raised eyebrows from Oscar and Rose.

"Sorry, this is Oscar", Frank said pointing at the blonde haired boy who was rather tall and had blue eyes. Oscar gave a small wave and a half smile. "This is Rose", Frank introduced a girl with dark skin and caramel eyes, her hair brown and she was clearly shyer than the other girl as she just gave a small smile. Then the third girl stepped up, "I'm Carrie." She said. Oscar looked down at her and put an arm around her waist and pulled her in,closer to him, she giggled slightly.

"Okay so we heard that the girl, Zoe is gone, we need to look for her." Said Rose.

"Tom's gone too." Aneisha added.

"Right... we have got our work cut out for us then haven't we?" Rose said, biting her bottom lip worriedly.

**OK I will try to update quicker next time, but may not be possible got exams all next week and then going on holiday. Sooooorry also just wanted to say that I really love the idea of Oscar and Carrie being together so that's gonna happen. Lol. Luuuuurve you all. Please review, it means a lot. And also, when I'm typing random 'J's just turn up so bear with me xxxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey guys. I am soooooo sorry for not updating. I have been on holiday in Turkey for 2 weeks. Please feel free to murder my mum as she is completely to blame. I have been typing the next chapter on my phone though. Not quite sure if I like it but ho hum pig's bum. Hope you're all OK and please review. It means so much. Enjoy. I love you all. J Xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters apart from my own. (E.g. Leo, Lorenzo.) **

Zoe's P.O.V

I was dragged along to the back door by the two men that accompanied Leo. I still can't believe he kissed me. I will never love him though and I will definitely not do anything he wants me to do. When was the last time I saw him? Oh yeah, in SKUL HQ**. (In like C2 or something I said they worked at KORPS. Yeah, I was tired it was like midnight and I'm a lightweight.) **He was going to be taken off to a mission or something and I was being taken to a van which was going to be taken somewhere. I didn't even have the faintest idea of where I was going, what I was doing. I was just doing what the Grandmaster wanted me to do, going where he wanted me to go; doing what I thought my life's top priority would be: Following orders. It was all I ever did. 'V.9.5 do this. V.9.5 do that.' But being in MI 9 is so different. I have so much freedom now. I don't have a cell. I can talk to whoever I want whenever I want. I have the most amazing friends... What have I done? I feel like screaming. How could I have been so stupid as to have kissed Dan? What was I thinking? He doesn't feel the same way about me. I mean how could he? I was created by KORPS, I'm a clone of the Mastermind, I was brought up in SKUL, and I've been shut out from the outside world for fifteen years and have no idea about normal things. And if that isn't bad enough, I am the reason my team are in danger. What KORPS want is me. They aren't going to stop until they have me, so they hurt my team, my friends, trying to get me. I wish I had never become a part of MI 9. I keep getting them into so much danger, I mean they almost got blown up and burnt to a crisp saving me from KORPS. I tucked my knees under my chin and placed my head on my knees. Tears were rolling down my face. My silent crying only made me feel worse though, I yearned to be back in Dan's arms where I had been only half an hour prior to my kidnapping. If only the team could telepathically know where I was and where I was going. Suddenly the van stopped. Leo opened the door and said, "Get up my dear." He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"I'm not your 'dear'" I remarked, coldly, pulling away from his grip. His eyes became dark and cold. He snatched my hand to him and quickly span me around and grabbed the other one. I let out a cry as I wasn't expecting him to be so rough with me, someone he supposedly had feelings for. He pulled my arms tightly so I was in pain. I gasped and began to breathe heavily. My hands had been tied out of nowhere. I hadn't even noticed that he had been tying me up. He then put a blind fold over my eyes.

When he was sure that my hands were securely tied behind my back he gave me to someone else, probably one of the men that had accompanied him at the ball, the person pushed me into a building. They drove me into a dimly lit room with no windows and one door that was guarded by two guards. I was greeted by two men when my blindfold was removed. (One of them was the one that had brought me to this dark hell-hole.)I was waiting for my hands to be untied. It didn't happen. The two men stood either side of me and when I looked around the room I sought an exit. Apart from the guarded door, there was nothing, no way to escape. Not that I could anyway, with my arms retained from the possibility of fighting my way out. But I couldn't fight these people, they were all from SKUL. I recognized them all, and as they were SKUL agents they knew all the same techniques that I had learned in my fifteen years of residing at SKUL. Then, Leo came in. He soaked up all of the attention of the guards and men in the room. Wait. There are no women here. A light came on, like a spotlight. Leo stood in it. "Hello again my dear." He grinned like an evil Cheshire cat.

"I. Am not. Your. Dear!" I protested in a stern voice that I didn't realise I had, let alone could project across a room. He grimaced at this.

"You will be whatever suits my desire. You will be residing in my property." I wanted to slap him but I couldn't move my hands. I struggled. His face getting smugger by the second. I spat at him, hitting his left cheek. "You disgusting little brat." He slapped me with his strong hands, causing me to fall to the floor. I let out a cry as I fell. The two guards didn't move to help me up, they just stood there. So all I could do was lie limply on the cold ground, barely moving. I could feel a bruise forming on my cheek. I was striving to get up when Leo walked up to me and held my head up by pulling my hair.

"Leo, please. Don't hurt me. Please don't hand me over to the Grandmaster or to KORPS."

"Why do you think I'd do that?" He loosened his grip on my hair a bit and then let go of it completely.

"We." I took a deep breath with relief from the pain of Leo's holding my hair so tightly. "We got a message from the Crime minister. She has kidnapped the Queen and is threatening MI 9 that she'll hurt her if MI 9 doesn't give me to KORPS."

"Then you will be under my protection as long as you are here."

"Leo I don't need protection, I need to be with my team, my friends." He sniggered.

"They don't care about you. Why should they, you're the ex-SKUL agent. You'll never be one of them; they'll always view you as an outsider." His taunting voice played with my heart, slowly crushing it. I knew he was trying to manipulate me into wanting me to stay. (I had to stay anyway; I had no way to escape.) But I couldn't evade the growing feeling that was clawing my heart, maybe they didn't want me, maybe Leo's right. "Dear V.9.5. I can assure you that you will always be wanted here. I have loved you since the day we first met. That feeling only increases, never pauses, and will never stop."

"Nobody slaps people they love. Not even SKUL agents." I retorted. "And my name is Zoe!"

"Wrath is a result of passion, passion a result of love. I cannot help the way I act when I am in your presence." I raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not convinced; even he could observe that fact. "Also, I am not a SKUL agent. The Grandmaster was weak."

"He was strong enough to keep you as an agent for so many years." I earned a scowl from him.

"I broke free from him."

"What about KORPS then? The Crime Minister and-" It was hard for me to say the other person. The person of whom I'm a clone. The only _perfectly _matching clone.

"Who? The Mastermind?" I kept my head down. "Why can't you say his na-" He paused as if muddy water had just become clear, a realization had just dawned on him. "You. You're the clone. The only perfect one." A tear rolled down my left cheek. Leo looked down to me, in a way that portrayed pain. "See, how could your supposed friends love you? **(In a friend way) **How could they care about you, knowing that you were created by one of the most evil people on Earth?" I burst into tears, my mind; soul and body were at war with themselves. All that was left of me was a quivering wreck, my heart telling me that he was lying, manipulative and trying to make me feel awful so that I'd be too weak to run away, break free of his tight grip that would have developed on my heart over time if I'd stayed. The other parts of me were certain that Leo was right; my team could never care about me. Should I even call them that? They were manipulative, lying and only wanted to use me because I was good at fighting.

"Stay with me, and we'll be strong enough to rule the world together." He was knelt down beside me, his right arm around my shoulders and the warmth of his body was enough reassurance to make me stay forever. I didn't move. A false realization dropped over me like a ton of bricks. How could I have been so blind as to think they cared about me? Dan would definitely never love me. I thought of Dan, my heart pounded at the sound of his name in my mind. No! I hate him!

"Take her to her room." Leo got up to go. As he got about a meter away from me he turned to face me. "We belong together, Zoe." With that he walked out of the only door in the room. I was helped up by the two guards that had been stood next to me. They were more gentle with me now and took me to my room, untied the rope that had been holding my arms behind me and left. Just like that. Now my only source of company was my thoughts. They were mainly consumed of the occurrence that I had just been a part of. I looked at my hands. My communicator bracelet! I longed to call my team. No! They were liars! They don't care about me. Another tear rolled down my left cheek. Suddenly a knock filled my silence and a man came in holding black skinny jeans, a black shirt, a black denim jacket and black ankle boots that were lace up and had a heel.

"Apparently the latest trend is black." I said. He smiled. I returned his smile with one of my own. "Zoe."

"Lorenzo." He was Italian! "I'm from Italia." He explained with a strong, obvious accent. His slightly tanned skin complemented by the navy uniform. He was quite tall with brown hair that matched his eyes. He was in his late teens, maybe seventeen or eighteen, very handsome. "You need to get out here no?"

**Oh darn it, I'm so evil. Cliffhanger. Look I'll tell you a secret. I don't like happy endings so guess what's going to happen. Death? Maybe. Not gonna tell you. Oh yeah, I'm cruel. It's been so long since I last updated so I don't know who reviewed so thanks if you did. Please do because it really encourages me and I love hearing ideas, improvements and nice things. Thank you so much for sticking with me so far because I know I'm not very good at the whole thing, writing, I don't really have an imagination and I'm just awful at updating. I bet when you see that I've updated you'll have a heart attack because I'm pretty useless at the whole thing. Please forgive me. I love you all so much. (Brings out plate of cookies with mini eggs AND chocolate chips.) Yeah, coz I cook. Not. Haha. Can't cook to save my life but I ****_can_**** ramble on for about seven thousand years about rubbish that no one is remotely interested in. Is anyone advertising a life? I'm interested in getting one. Love you all, mwah mwah. ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. The Welcoming

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Some of you are asking for me to explain what has happened to Tom, the driver and Stella. So... here goes. Bon appetite mes Cheries. (Or whatever the French say. :P) Lurrrrve yaaaaa. Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh and by the way don't eat your computer or phone or whatever you're reading this on 'cuz that'd be (well as an amazing Mathew Baynton dressed as a Celt said) "Stupid." (He doesn't stab daisies, haha snort, snort, *pushes up glasses and wipes snotty nose* yeah so I'm a geek, okay?) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters on the show, just my own. **

Tom's P.O.V

Frank has just left. I suppose I'd better call Stella. Where is she, I thought she had just gone out to get some fresh air, and call the Homeland Security about our mission and to discuss our plan. She's been gone about forty five minutes though. Where the heck is she?

I picked up my phone and was about to call her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It wasn't a friendly hand. It was firm. I turned around to see the driver. A wave of relief sailed through me; I thought it would've been a KORPS agent coming to kidnap me or something. I smiled to him. He didn't return it. Instead he snarled at me and my face dropped, "You're coming with me."

"What? I have to stay here for the mission." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you stupid or something?" With that he pulled his MI.9 jacket back to reveal a KORPS logo. I stared at it, partly with shock, partly in amazement. I tried to get through the gap that was my pathway from where I was sat at the computers (at the side, near the corner of the van) to the door (almost directly opposite from where I was sat.) My attempt at getting up and legging it was useless as I was blocked pretty much immediately. Though, I did manage to punch him in the eye, resulting in him getting a black eye, which if I do say so myself, I am pretty proud of. He kicked me back onto the table. I was so weak though. Fighting is seriously not my forte; I need more training in it. I was shouting and screaming for Frank, Aneisha and Dan. "No! Frank! Heeelp!" I scratched the door and framework to try and prevent the driver from taking me. I grabbed onto anything I could but it was no use.

I was thrown into the back of a van. It had no windows and was so dark. I tried to bang on the doors but it was no use, they'd been locked from the outside. I sat next to the door; there was a slight light from the gap between the hinges so I followed the light with my eyes. I could see something moving. "Hello?" I curiously acquainted someone or something but I didn't hear any words, just a mumble. I crawled over to it and felt my pockets for something to use as a primary light source to see if I had a neighbour who would be taken to the same place I was going to. I reached into my pocket and pulled out something thin and long, it was quite wide, I put it into the small line of light that had entered through the gap in the hinges. It was my phone! I pressed the home button and held it in front of the thing that had moved, my jaw dropped. "Stella!" She had been gagged and her hands tied behind her. I pulled off the gag.

"Tom! Thank you. Can you untie me?" She twisted her body and I tugged at the ropes. They were difficult but I managed to dig my nails into the gaps where the rope had been twisted and tied. When the rope was off she rubbed her wrists, they were red and clearly sore.

"Thank you so much, Tom." I smiled at her.

"Stella, we need to get out of here urgently."

"Yes, they're taking us to KORPS HQ. They can kill us, Tom."

"The Crime Minister is still expecting us to give Zoe to them tomorrow." Her eyes widened.

"This is bad, Tom. This is really bad." Her face brightened up a bit though. "You have your phone though, don't you?"

"Stella, you're a genius! I'll text Aneisha." I unlocked my phone and looked for the text symbol, 'Neish was the last person I'd texted. I typed in 'In korps van with stella. Help us. On way 2 korps hq' and pressed send but it didn't send. "No. The van is blocking the signal. Aargh."

"Tom!" She said loudly but not shouting. "There's nothing we can do at the moment. If we make it too obvious that you have your phone then they'll take it off you so keep low and the text will send when we get out of here." Stella's reasoning was gold dust in my ears. I'd needed the reasoning to keep me from jumping over the fence and landing in the land known as 'Insanity'.

What happened next was extremely unexpected though. Stella, she... put her arm around me, comfortingly. I was so shocked. She's normally so reserved, so formal; she would never hug anyone, especially not children or teenagers. (I am fifteen.) The only time I've ever known her to relax and reveal affection was the day we (or should I say Dan) saved Zoe from having the Mastermind's brain transplanted into her body. The day she thought that Frank was going to die so she kissed him. That was a day that amazed us all. So many surprises. Firstly Frank and Stella kissed; secondly Dan went berserk when he found out that Zoe was missing. (He got so stressed out, I just wanted to punch him but he'd probably have beaten me up, you know with the whole being an expert at Parkour and stuff.) Thirdly, when Dan found Zoe he beat up about fifty KORPS agents to save her. Lastly, when we were stood, watching the burning building they didn't snog! Bit annoyed about that actually. Oh come on they belong together! All their flirting and sticking up for each other and saving each other's lives. They're quite cute actually. Not that I'm, er, into that kind of stuff.

Stella and I had been in this van for about an hour by the time we had got to our destination and had been pushed out of the van and taken into a room and been practically thrown into some metal chairs with leather straps to tie our hands to them. Suddenly the Crime Minister walked in and stood in front of us. She looked us both up and down and scowled at me. My crime was probably being a part of MI.9, or helping to prevent Zoe from having the mind of some evil bloke. "I asked for the blonde boy, stupid." Apparently being a brunette isn't good enough for evil geniuses. They prefer blondes. She slapped the man standing next to me. Golly, she really does prefer blondes.

"Got a thing for blondes?" I asked sarcastically. At which she turned her head to me and looked me up and down again.

"Is your name Daniel..." She looked down to a piece of paper. "Morgan?"

"No."

"So V.9.5 is not in _love_ with you?" She said the word 'love' in disgust as if the word was a piece of maggot infested fruit that only deserved to be at the bottom of a tip somewhere. **(Or wherever rotten fruit goes when the bin men collect it. I don't know, I'm a thicko.) **

"What do you know about love? You're a heartless witch!" I protested. She looked rather pleased with my comment.

"Thank you. You are very kind. Shame I'm probably going to end up killing you but oh well." She smiled and enjoyed my and Stella's horrified faces. "Where is V.9.5?"

"Zoe! She has a name." Stella corrected. The Crime Minister bent down in Stella's face.

"It may surprise you but I don't actually care."

"_Zoe,_" I paused, "has been kidnapped by three men. Before your men kidnapped us we were kind of trying to rescue her." The Crime Minister's face at first pictured confusion when I remarked this cold and stern comment. But it switched to fury.

"What?! How can she have been kidnapped? Isn't it common sense to not let the most wanted person in Britain out of your sight when a secretive criminal organization is after them?"

"The most wanted person in Britain right now, would be the Queen." Stella defended.

"Oh, of course. Would you like to see her?" Mine and Stella's faces both brightened up.

"What have you done to her?" Stella's voice rose with anxiety and she was struggling, wanting to get her hands out of the tight straps holding them, for the second time today.

"Oh, nothing. Untie them. We're going to see Queenie."

**Okay so this is a short chapter (1,495 words) okay, okay short for me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is the earliest I have ever updated a story so make the most of it by er reading it. Haha. Wait no I'm not forcing you to read it. It's mainly just me yapping on anyway so I wouldn't blame you for not reading it. Anyway it's updated thanks for reading. I beg you. Please review, it means the world to me. I get a lot of encouragement from your reviews and not to mention inspiration. So please please please please please please please please. You were too lazy to read all of those weren't you. I love you all and I have been baking today so if you review you get er bread. But er just to make it more exciting I'm going to lie and say that it's bread made of dreams and ponies and clouds and rainbows and feathers and dreams and loads and loads of dreams. If you review you can eat my home made dreams. Love you all. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Me again. (I'm saying this as if I've updated that recently. No... I haven't. Shoot me.) I've been away but I have been thinking about what I've been going to write so instead of putting a massive A/N and rambling on about stuff no one cares about I'm gonna get on with the story. JXxxxxx**

**Oh, can I just say a big thank you to MIhigh4eva for your ideas. J Xxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own M.i. High or the characters, just my own ones that I have created because I am the crazy inventor dudette. (Yes. I did just say that.) **

Dan's P.O.V

I am slumped in one of the chairs with my arms laid across the desk in front of me. My head's on my arms, left side down. My phone and communicator are about ten centimetres away from my right arm. I'm just sitting here. Just watching them. It's all I can do. My eyes are sore and red and swollen from my concealed crying. **(Just so you know I never put more than one 'and' but I thought I could make an exception.) **I'm tired and frustrated and I wish I could just get up and help the others in their plan... But I can barely move. What's wrong with me? The last time Zoe was kidnapped I was so frustrated that I got up and beat most of the KORPS agents in the building up. I had to save her. So what's wrong with me now? Why am I just sat here? You'd have thought that her kiss would've made me more determined to rescue her. But apparently not. All I can do is sit here and mope about as if she's dead. Wait. What if she is dead? I sat upright.

"Dan? Are you okay?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. It was Carrie.

"What if she's dead?" I said quietly, not turning to face her.

"Who? Zoe?" I turned to face her. She was staring at my eyes, clearly concerned at how red and swollen they were. "Dan. She's not dead."

"How do you know? You don't know where she is! You don't know who's taken her! None of us do. We don't even have a tracker on her; her communication bracelet was too small to put one in. She doesn't have her phone on her an-"

"Dan, you realize you're a genius don't you?"

"What?"

"Her bracelet. Why don't you communicate with her using that?"

"It won't work. I have no luck and I've already tried. Loads." After I'd stated this Oscar walked over and stood to the right of Carrie, placing his arm around her left shoulder. It reminded me of what I wanted more than anything else on Earth: Zoe. I want her heart. **(Metaphorically, Dan isn't a psycho. Well, I don't think he is anyway. Okay, figured it out, he isn't in my stories, portray him however you like in your own stories.)** I have to save her.

"Give it a chance, Dan." Oscar reasoned.

"For Zoe. It's clear that you like her. A lot and more than in a friendy type way." Carrie added.

"Crystal clear."

"Okay, okay I get it. You know I fancy her. I'll do it." Both Carrie and Oscar smiled at this.

"Guys! I've got a text from Tom." Aneisha called out from her seat at the back of the van where she had been worrying. Loads. Somehow I think she is more worried about Tom than Stella. Maybe because she realizes that Tom's less experienced than Stella, especially in field work. Or maybe because she cared about Tom a bit more if you know what I mean... Of course I know what I mean, stupid, I am me.

"Read the text!" Frank said, hastily.

"In korps van with Stella. Help us. On way to korps HQ." Her face dropped from being litten up because of knowing that at least Tom wasn't dead, to a look of concern and panic. "Oh no. Frank we have to help them! They're in danger. They could be at Korps HQ by now. The CM could be torturing them or killing them."

"Frank you said that the Crime Minister had requested an exchange of the Queen for Zoe. We need to get to them. If they're at Korps HQ then the Queen will probably be there too. If we can get in there we can get Tom, Stella and the Queen." Rose said. I stood up and went to stand next to Frank.

"What am I doing?" I asked.

"We need you t-"

"Carrie?" Oscar asked, looking at her face. "What's wrong?"

"Frank. We need to get to Korps HQ quickly."

"Yes, I know that, Carrie."

"No, really. Tom and Stella's lives are in danger."

"Carrie, we know. The more you go into explaining things we've literally just been through, the longer it's going to take us to find them."

"Frank, hear her out." Oscar stepped in, protectively.

"As I was saying, Korps already have the Queen as a ransom so they can kill Tom and Stella as long as they have the Queen to-"

"Exchange as a ransom." Rose finished. "Frank, we need to get there as soon as possible. We could lose both of them, if losing one isn't bad enough." Frank's face looked expressionless, his mouth open, just staring at Rose. "I'm going to track the text message that Aneisha got from Tom, then we'll know where his phone is and if KORPS haven't taken it off him, where Tom is, which is where Stella will be too."

"Let's go, team." Frank finally responded. I went back to my seat and looked at my communicator watch thingy. There was a switch at the top of it. It could be pulled to three stages. One was Aneisha's bracelet, the next was Zoe's bracelet and the third was the communication system in the van, it was based on the computers in the van so both Frank and Tom could hear the messages and speak down the microphone. I pushed the switch to the second stage and took a breath.

**So... I think I'll leave it there then for now. Or am I really that cruel? Nah, okay I'll carry on then, shall I? :D **

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I was sat on my bed; it's got to be about midnight now. My team are... No. I shouldn't call them that. They don't care about me. Anyway my ex-friends have probably gone to bed now, back in Scotland. Frank will be worrying, thinking of a way to get the Queen back from KORPS. They're done for, now, aren't they? Not that I even care, Leo and I are going to rule the world as soon as all of this has died down. We'll be so much more powerful than the Queen, than Britain. I was laid on my bed, thinking. I can't sleep, why can't I sleep? I used to not be able to sleep when I was at SKUL. I felt trapped there. I don't feel trapped here. Do I? Oh, I don't know, I'm confused. I don't even know my own emotions. What's wrong with me? I got up from my bed and walked to the window. All I could see was the dark and some lights in the distance. Wait, am I still in London? Where am I actually? I bent over to lean on the window sill with my right cheek in my right hand and my left arm was laid on the window sill.

I wonder if I should actually contact the rest of them. I know they won't even be worrying about me or anything but it'd be nice to speak to them. Dan in particular. But not in a flirty way. We are or _were, _rather, just friends... even though I acted like an idiot and kissed him. Aargh why am I so stupid? Even with friends I mess things up, he doesn't like me in that way either. Luckily I probably won't see him again. I'm staying with Leo and we are going to rule the world. Right that's it, going to bed now.

**And I'm leaving it here. Please, please review and please review on Sing To Me as well. It means so much because it just makes me want to upload more chapters. (I know I don't do it half as much as I should but it helps me a lot and I'm inspired to think about what I'm going to write. Thank you so much if you have reviewed, I made Scotch eggs today so you can have some virtual scotch eggs... unless you can't eat them for religious reasons or whatever, you can have them made of dreams instead. Bread crumbs and dreams. :D Xxxxxx**


End file.
